The Wait
by carrie-whites
Summary: Sidney Prescott is waiting. Waiting for the next murder to happen in Woodsboro. Her hometown which is spiraling into complete insanity.
1. Prologue

**NOTE: In my story, the events of the fourth movie take place in 2010, and this takes place more than one year later. **

* * *

><p>Murder is a common thing in Woodsboro.<p>

It started in 1996 and resumed in 2010. Billy Loomis and Stu Macher had started it all. Killing five and no more, when Sidney Prescott got the better of them. Then, when she returned, her younger cousin Jill Roberts and her friend, Charlie Walker, planned to start up a new round of stabbing and slashing. They killed 8, including Jill's own mother. Jill had killed Charlie and then went on hurting herself after stabbing Sidney, presuming she was dead. She was taken to hospital where she found out Sidney was still alive and tried to kill her. But yet again, Sidney got the best of her.

After those events, numerous murders have happened. Teens throwing on a Ghostface costume and terrorizing their fellow peers before brutally murdering them. Sheriff Dewey Riley and the Mayor of Woodsboro, even the FBI were clueless about what to do about it. First off, they banned selling the Ghostface costume everywhere. Even in surrounding states. But that didn't stop the killing. So they moved onto fitting the whole of Woodsboro with security cameras - around and inside people's houses - which the police department watched 24/7 to catch any criminals. Phone calls were also no longer private. They installed a small device that detected threatening calls made to the citizens. Since this had all been set up, the police had successfully caught 16 attempted murderers and had saved 32 lives.

It was official that almost everyone in Woodsboro was going insane.

All because of one woman.

Sidney Prescott.

No one knew where she was. Not even her dearest friends Dewey and Gale. Many presumed to she was dead.

But she was not.

She was waiting.

Waiting for the next murder.


	2. Hanna's Walk In The Park

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p>The first murder happened on a Friday night.<p>

Hanna Montgomery was walking home from her late night job at The Next Chapter book store. It was a chilly October night and the white scarf that was tied around her neck fluttered in the light breeze along with her dark auburn hair. Her high heeled boots clacked on the pavement as she walked. She was mad to be walking at 10pm. Paul, the owner of The Next Chapter, had offered to give her a ride home, but had told him she wanted some fresh air. He had been very hesitant to letting her out the door since walking around Woodsboro at night was very dangerous, but she assured him that she would be okay. She had a can of Mace in her bag. All that she needed. Her dad had considered getting her a gun but she was a bit of a clutz and she would end up shooting herself if using it.

Tonight she was thinking about a lot.

Just three weeks ago, one of her best friends, Tanner Murray had tried to kill her. She was home alone and he simply showed up at her door with a knife in his hand. He took a swing at her and she went running. Her cornered her in her dad's study and she tried to talk some sense into him since he was being watched by cameras and he wouldn't get away with it if he tried. Luckily, her father had kept a shot gun in his study and she pulled it out, threatening to shoot him if he didn't stop. All he done was grin at her with a crazy look in his eye. He raised his knife, – a Buck 120, of course – she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

When she opened them, he was lying on the floor with a large bloody hole in his chest. A sight she wouldn't forget. Afterwards, her mother had tried to force her into therapy sessions and after a good argument, she went.

Every time she went to sleep, she had nightmares of that night. She couldn't understand why Tanner would have wanted to kill her. She was aware of teenagers going crazy after the events of the previous year, but she would never have thought that Tanner would want to hurt anyone. He was an animal lover, a loving friend and his family thought the world of him.

Rounding a corner, the wind picked up and hit her hard. She shivered and stuck her hands into the pockets of her black coat. Her head was lowered as she walked down the street where Jill Roberts had lived and she almost had a heart attack when something brushed her head.

She jumped back, shrieking.

Hanging above her from the branch of a tree was a mannequin, dressed in a Ghostface costume. A rope was tied tight around its plastic neck.

"Fuck!" she rasped. She pushed it to the side with one hand and continued on down the street.

When she came to the opening of the large park, she stopped. The park was the worst place to be walking at this time of night. More people had been attacked there than anywhere else in Woodsboro. She felt like taking the other way around the park which would take longer for her to get home.

_Fuck it, I've got my Mace_, she thought to herself.

Clutching her handbag, she started off through the dark park.

Only about six feet down the path, her BlackBerry started to ring in her bag. She stopped and zipped it open and rummaged through the mess inside. She took out her ringing cell and looked at the caller ID. Unknown Caller. Woodsboro Police Department had advised everyone that they shouldn't answer a call from any unknown persons. But it could have been her mother who told her she was getting a knew cell the same night.

She answered it.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Not Mom." a raspy and _very _familiar voice said in her ear. Ghostface's voice.

_Ugh! Come on!_

"Okay, I'm not putting up with this shit. What are you gonna say, huh? 'What's your favorite scary move'? Or, are you going to say that you can see me and that I'm going to die?" her voice was edgy and mean.

There was a long silence.

"Exactly." he growled.

"Well come out, then. Feel the wrath of my Mace!"

"Feel the wrath of my knife!"

She cringed at how idiotic she had sounded and she hung up. Hanna stuffed her cell into her bag and looked up at the security cameras that lined the path that ran through the middle of the park. Should she just pull her cell back out and call the police about the disturbance? No, they would have gotten it already since she had the device installed in her phone that could somehow sensed a threatening call. Soon enough they will be calling her cell and telling her to get somewhere safe.

As predicted, her phone rang in her bag.

She hurriedly took it out and looked at caller ID.

Woodsboro Police Dept.

She started the call and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Miss, we see you on camera right now and we would like it if you tried to get out that park now! We'll be there as soon as possible!" the voice of the woman on the phone was frantic.

Hanna's body tensed. Someone was here. She would sense it.

"Miss!" the voice shouted in her ear from the phone.

Suddenly, two arms came around her neck and pulled her backwards, Hanna dropped her BlackBerry on the ground with a clatter.

"Let go of me!" Hanna screamed. "Help!"

She stamped on his foot as hard as she could and he let go of her. She frantically, searched through her bag for her Mace. His gloved hand snatched her bag away from her and he threw it away into the trees. Hanna looked up at him. He clenched his Buck 120 in his right hand. He was wearing the whole Ghostface get-up.

Hanna lifted her leg and kicked him in the thigh, he stumbled back and she ran off down the path.

In the distance, she would could hear the wail of the police sirens. She could also hear the heavy footsteps of her attacker right behind her. She screamed, knowing that it wouldn't do her any good. Right now, people sat in the Woodsboro Police Department, watching her being chased and being unable to do anything about it but wait to see what happened to her.

She must have been running for a good five minutes now, not losing her pace. He not losing his either. Her heart beat fast and her bottom lip quivered, tears streaming down her face.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she spat, glancing behind her shoulder.

Finally, she could see the exit of the park and the blue and red lights on top of two police cars.

"Help!" Hanna yelled.

Then, another Ghostface jumped out in front of her.

Hanna screamed at the top of her lungs.

They dragged her off the path into the darkness of the trees. One of them had their hand over her mouth. She bit down hard on it but that didn't make his hand move. The one that had jumped out at her, parted from his – or her – partner and stood with his knife pointed towards her. The one that had chased her had her in his arms.

"Let me go!" she muffled beneath his gloved hand, wriggling in his grip.

The one in front of her nodded his/her head.

With a powerful push from her chaser, she flew forwards towards him. She felt the painful stab of the jumper's knife in her stomach instantly. She gasped with pain and looked into the dark eyes of his mask. He pushed her back towards the other one and she felt the stab of his knife in her back.

They continued with this. Passing her between each other like a ball. Stabbing her in the stomach, in the chest, in the side, in the shoulder, in the back.

Her vision was dizzy and her face was pale. The whole world spun around her as she fell to the grass. One of them bent down over her and stroked her neck with his knife. Her cheeks were wet with tears and the blood continued to pour from her mouth. Her blood was warm and her clothes stuck to her body.

He pulled the knife away, raised it into the air and stabbed her in the cheekbone, right beneath her left eye. It took her by surprise and her eyes widened. She gave out a small shriek of pain. Somewhere nearby, she could hear men shouting. A light split in the trees. A flashlight. He pulled his knife out of her cheek with a sickening scrape and brought it back down into her neck, finishing her off.

By the time the police found her, the killers were gone. One deputy ran off and vomited behind a tree at the sight of the dead girl. There was just so much blood everywhere. Her stomach had been cut so wide open that her entrails were almost falling out.

Hanna Montgomery, so pretty and cute, was now only recognized as a bloody pulp.

She was the 26th person to be killed in Woodsboro. 13 were killed after the events of last year.

And there were still _many _more to come.


End file.
